White Rabbit Syndrome
by o0o Fiction Junction 0o0
Summary: Everyone has heard of the people of Wonderland looking for Alice, but what if they are now looking for someone they've lost for a long d to say they find said person,is he really the dear person Wonderland misses?


Hello everyone~

I decided to come out with another story, it's not entirely a fan-fiction more like it's based off of Alice In Wonderland and it's literally taken a different and possibly darker turn then the original I'm doing that to story that is a already technically dark since it's talking about Alice decent into madness, but I don't think it's going to be all light hearted ~

* * *

W.R.S

Chapter One: The True White Rabbit

A boy sat in a dully lit gray room, he sat alone, his white wavy hair tossed around and his red eyes staring forward but nothing was there. He was just staring air. He was eight years old judging by his tiny frame and being short, his feet were at least half a foot from the ground.

"They call it white rabbit syndrome," said a woman dressed in a black and white suit, holding a clip board.

She was talking to the child's mother, the child's mother found it odd that her little boy, Yuki, would always talk about these odd dreams. Or that he could do very odd things if he wanted too, the hospitals named this the white rabbit syndrome. They named it that because of the person's general appearance, white hair white skin but their eyes varied from vivid purples, blues pink and of course red. This was a syndrome many people feared simply because they didn't understand it, and no one ever really tried, when someone was found with this syndrome they are generally locked away from society.

"..You said his eyes are red?" The woman asked the mother, whom at the moment was fighting back tears.

"Y-yes, why?" She asked the lady softly, fear apparent in her shaky feeble voice.

"Then, he's special, there hasn't been a recorded WRS with red eyes in over two hundred years..which also means he may also be a bit more powerful and have a much more vivid imagination then any of the other WRS victims. Thankfully, when they're this young they seem very detached from the world," She paused gesturing a hand at Yuki," Clearly, he's no different in that sense." The doctor finished.

Yuki, the mothers only boy out of four other girls, his older siblings looked at the two. His mother was crying a lot, he did want to comfort her but there was a glass wall and door in the way. These people didn't want him hearing anything; they didn't want him to comfort his mother that was crying into her hands as the doctor stiffly comfortable the thirty-five year old woman. Yuki sighed, and sat forward when the door slid open with a loud beep sound, the boy inwardly groaned at the sound, it hurt his ears and made them ringing at least a minute after words.

"Yuki." The woman greeted the child warmly, walking over to his chair.

The woman felt herself shudder when those red eyes met her brown eyes, this was a child? Something about his eyes said something other wise perhaps this is why the children with W.R.S and red eyes were so feared. The odd thing was his mother didn't say anything until now after eight whole years, at least seven of these years he had been brought into this world and considered an instant threat.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" The doctor asked him.

"..no.." Yuki replied.

The boy with the White Rabbit Syndrome looked down at his feet, black boots that went slightly past his ankles they had no scuff marks but he felt tempted to kick this woman in the face. She was getting on his nerves, not everyone had to listen to her big mouth nor did they have to respond.

"..Yuki we just want to help you." Said the woman, keeling in front of Yuki, she placed a warm hand on his shoulder, a warm gloved hand.

Yuki tensed, why did people insist on touching him when they wore gloves, he wasn't infected with some fatal disease that could rot the person skin off with out a glove on. And what was this about wanting to help him, once again he wasn't sick with anything, he was just different. Yuki's leg trembled from the tension of him trying to keep himself from kicking her in her shin. But, the second she opened her mouth to speak his leg jutted out and slammed into her leg.

"..Don't touch me, cretin." Yuki said to the doctor.

Shakily, she moved her hand from his shoulder and stood up; sharp pain going through her leg. The doctor looked at Yuki's mother, she stood there her slightly tanned trembling, and clearly the mother had never seen Yuki ever hit anyone in her life. Was this truly him or was this what the syndrome did to people? What was going to happen to her baby boy?

"We must him immediately." Said the doctor, pulling her phone out to message her fellow co-workers.

Detain, they intended to keep Yuki here just because of him kicking a doctor. Detain, he had to get away, he had to find an exit or something! Detain, detain, that word echoed in the boys head like a sickening chant that refused to stop for anyone. Detain, he stood up and looked around, all he saw with his crimson eyes was dully lit halls and gray walls. All he could do was run, and without hesitation he did start running the long hall way not daring to look back.

~0o0~

"..hmm….it's past tea time." A young man groaned, he must have been in his early twenties.

He left his head down, his dark hair obscuring his unnaturally pale face. He had been sitting like that for hours on enc at this point, and if he tired to move his back popped and ached. The person next to him was a sixteen year girl, her brilliant blue eyes filled with a clear hope.

"Hey, we found him! We found him!" The girl said, hopping to her feet.

The young man looked at her, and tilted his head as his attention to the screen. He leaned in closer to the screen, and color that anyone once saw was no gone. He was in the human world, on top of all of that this was a kid which meant one thing.

"..Alice, we have to tell the others and get him quickly. I think they are going to try and keep our dear friend there." The man said, standing up, worry in his eyes. "..They think he's a threat, Alice, what if they try to kill him? Where will we be after a hundred years of looking for him?"

* * *

Oooooh~ I had a lot of fun writing all of this, it really dose seem like my muse has come back{I just hopes it stays long enoguh for me to update my mother stories}. I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter, a favorite, comment or like would be nice, very nice. I like seeing what people think of my stories.

Ciao~3


End file.
